There's A First Time For Everything
by ghost44
Summary: Mai and Naru have known each other since the beginning. Will they get together or will they be drove apart, also will Gene wake up from his coma? I know its not much of a summary. Please read! Paring are Mai/Naru Gene/OC, Ayako/Monk
1. Chapter 1

Mai is sixteen years old and her mom drags her to the mall. They were staying in England for a bit. "Why do we have to go to the mall the day before we leave?" Mai whined as they walked passed the food court.

"To get some clothes, but first lets get some lunch." Her mother said dragging her to a table. "Stay here and I'll get you a salad." Her mother said walking away.

"So what's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" A guy with jet black hair and blue sapphire eyes asked.

"Gene it's good to see you." Mai said offering him a seat.

"Gene hurry up mom wants you." A guy that looked exactly like Gene.

"Mai this is my twin Noll." Gene introduced.

"I can see your fake smiling." Mai said with out looking up.

"How did you know?" Noll asked looking at her astonished.

"I have to go and talk to mom. See you later Mai." Gene says getting up and walking away leaving Mai and Noll alone.

"Please take a seat." Mai says and Noll sits down.

"So you have ESP powers?" He asks with a fake smile still.

"Yes I do and your the famous Oliver Davis. You have PK powers and you have a doctorate at the age 17. You don't care for girls that has a pretty face or any girl except for you mother and your in love with your self." Mai said getting a shocked expression from him.

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with myself. I think I just found someone." He said with a smirk and Mai just blush. "I thought you were suppose to be in school not at a mall and alone?" He said making her blush lighten a bit.

"Well I graduated school at 14 and i just graduated collage last year and I'm here with my mom." Mai said with a proud smile.

"Your pretty and smart." Noll complements her which makes her blush.

"Well your handsome, smart, and you know a way to make a girl fall for you." Mai says back.

"Who is this?" Mai's mom asked as she comes up to the table.

"This is Noll, Gene's twin brother." Mai said looking up at her.

"Mai I got a message and it said our tickets have been changed to today and we have to leave in two hours. I'm sorry sweetie but we have to get to the hotel and pack." Her mother said with a sad look.

"Ok. Just hold on." Mai said and waited for her mother to walk off. "It was nice meeting you. Here's my number give me a call." Mai said getting up and kissing him on the cheek and hands him a piece of paper and then she ran after her mother.

TWO YEARS LATER.

"Hey Mai do you want to tell ghost stories with us?" One of her friends asked.

"Sure I don't have work." Mai said walking with her two friends.

TIME SKIP.

"Ok this one is about the old school building. I heard this from an upper class men. They were walking passed it at night and felt someone was watching them. She turned around and saw a white figure in the second building window." The last person finished.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" I finished.

"Four." A male voice says from the door way. My two friends scream and latch onto each other. The light turns on to reveal a guy with jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry I heard voices and couldn't help myself."

"Oh no it's fine." One of Mai's friends say getting up and walking towards him. "What year are you?" She ask.

"I'm 19 this year. My name is Kazuya Shibuya." He says walking to the front of the room.

"So Kazuya what are you doing here?" Mai asked getting his attention.

"Mai. I thought you already graduated." Noll said as Mai hugged him.

"I did I just help these guys out sometime. So what are you doing here?" Mai asked pulling away.

"I need to talk to you in privet." Noll says getting serious.

"Yeah. Walk me home?" Mai asked waving goodbye to her friends.

"Yes." Noll agrees as they walk down the hallway. "It's Gene, I can't find him." He said with sadness in his voice.

Mai stops in her tracks and look down. "I should have known you would come here. Gene put me on his emergency call list when he came to Japan and I got a call last night saying they found his body and he's in a coma." Mai said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. He will get through it." Noll said putting a comforting arm around her.

"I know he will. I'll show you the hospital he's at." Mai said and they continue walking.

AT THE HOSPITAL.

"This is his room." Mai said opening the door and walking in.

"Mai." They hear a faint whisper from Gene. Noll walks out and gets a nurse.

"It's a good sign. He's slowly gaining consciousness. I would say two more days until he's fully awake." The doctor says and then walks out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mai asked looking up at Noll.

"I have an apartment, but I wouldn't mind staying the night." Noll said half jokingly.

"Maybe. I got to get home. Would walk me home?" Mai ask getting a nod.

"So how far do live away from the hospital?" He ask as they walk out.

"Just a block away. When did you get here?" Mai asked curiosity in her voice.

"Last week. How's your mom?" Noll asked keeping the conversation going.

"She died a year ago." Mai said sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Noll said putting his arm around her waist surprising her and making her blush.

"W-why did you put you arm around my waist?" Mai asked a little flushed.

"To see you blush." He answered looking down at her and she blushed more.

"S...stop it." Mai said Hiding her face with her hands. After a bit Mai finally looked up. "This is my apartment." Mai said and started walking up the steps. She stopped in front of her door. "Would you like to come in?" Mai asked a tent of blush.

"I would love to." Noll answered as Mai unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'll make some tea." Mai stated walking to the kitchen. Noll sat on the couch and waited. "Here you go." Mai said handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Noll said taking a sip.

"You should have a nick name that describes your personality. How about Naru the narcissist?" Mai asked amusement in her voice.

"And why would I be called that?" Noll asked pretending to be sad.

"I guess the whole part when we first meet has disappeared from your memory." Mai stated leaning back.

"Oh yeah you said I only cared about my self and I don't care for pretty faces." Naru said with a smug look.

"Now I'm just thinking I helped boost your ego." Mai said with a sigh.

"Yes you did. Do you know anything about the supernatural?" Noll asked looking over at her.

"That's what I went to collage for, why?" Mai asked a little confused.

"I run the Shibuya Psychic Research company and I was wondering if you needed a job." He explained further.

"I did just quite my job, so why not." Mai said taking the empty tea cups into the kitchen.

"I better get going. Be at the old school building at 9:00 in the morning." Naru said walking to the door.

"Good night." Mai said giving him a hug.

"Night." Naru said before walking out the door.

Mai locked the door and went to her room. She set her alarm and then fell asleep with happy thoughts about the next day.

* * *

Ghost: tell me if you think i should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost: Hey guys so Happy holidays and im sorry for not updating this one sooner, but here it is. love y'all!

* * *

Mai locked the door and went to her room. She set her alarm and then fell asleep with happy thoughts about the next day.

NEXT DAY

Mai woke up a tent of a blush. 'I was dreaming about Naru. I'm like a school girl.' Mai thought to her self as she got ready and left. 'As long as you don't think about it you will not blush.' Mai thought walking to the old school house building. She walked inside and said "Hello. Anyone here?" She started to walk towards the hall when she heard someone coming.

"What are you doing in here?" A male voice asked from the doorway,

"Im looking for Kazuya." Mai answered a little spooked.

"He's not here. I suggest you come back later." The guy said walking closer to her.

"Can you please tell him I came." Mai said walking back towards the, but tripped and hit the shelf. It was about to fall on her when the guy pushed her out of the way. "Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Mai asked crawling over towards him.

"What's going on here?" Naru asked from the door.

"I was just leaving and I tripped and the book shelf was about to fall on me and he pushed me out of the way. It seems he dislocated he's ankle." Mai said as he moved to the guys side.

"Lin can you stand?" Naru asked helping him up. "Where's the nearest hospital?" He asked looking at Mai.

"It's to the right if the school." Mai said with worried expression.

"Meet me back her this afternoon." And with that Naru was out the door support Lin and on he's way to the hospital. Mai walked back to her apartment hoping that the guy was ok.

Time Skip

Mai walked backed to the old school building and saw Naru sitting in the back of a black van. "Hey Naru." Mai said walking up to him.

"Hello Mai." He sad in a monotone voice.

"Is that guy ok?" She asked worried.

"He'll be fine. How did know that he dislocated he's ankle?" He asked looking up at her.

"I went to med school here for a few months and completed it. What about your camera?" Mai asked looking in he's eyes.

"It broke into pieces. It can't be repaired." He stated.

"Where are the pieces?" Mai asked curiously.

"Still where the camera broke, why?" He asked curious.

"I'll show you." Mai said going to the building and walked in. She knelt down near the broken camera and hovered her hand over it. A light blue light came from her hand and the camera was fixed.

"How did you that?" Naru asked looking at her in amazement.

"I have the power to fix things, heal myself and others, I also have PK-LT and PK-ST, and I'm a powerful medium and astral walker." Mai answered grabbing the camera and handing it to him.

"So it is possible to have a lot of different powers." Naru said more to himself. They walked back to the van as two people were turning around the corner.

"That's a lot of fancy equipment for a couple of kids to be playing with." A lady said coming up to the van. She was wearing a pan suit with heels and had red hair and a guy with dirty blond hair was behind her.

"And who are you?" Naru asked coldly.

"I'm Mazuzaki Ayako a Shinto prissiest. Who might you be?" Ayako asked.

"I'm Shibuya, Kazuya, but I thought only young maidens could be prissiest." Naru said coldly and Mai and the other guy started laughing. "And who are you?" Naru asked the the guy.

"I'm Takugawa Houshou a monk." Houshou said rubbing the of his neck.

"I thought monks weren't aloud to have long hair." Naru said looking up at him.

"Cough' prostate cough' Ayako pretend to cough.

"I'm just on a little Hiatus ok. Playtime is over children." Houshou said getting annoyed. Mai started to think that Houshou didn't fit him. 'Ill call him monk.' Mai thought

"Why are you here?" Naru asked a little annoyed.

"It seems like the principle didn't think your company could do the job yourself, so he called us in to do it." Monk said with a smirk that didn't suit him.

"I've already figured it out. The cause of the knocks, creaking, and glass breaking is because of land subsidence and then the things being thrown is because of a human caused poltergeist, but I haven't figured out who yet." Mai said in one breath which she got looks from even Naru. "What it's just a guess." Mai said which got her another round of looks.

"I guess I really didn't need you anyway." Said the principle walking up to the group with a teen with blond hair and blue eyes and he looked like he was dressed as a priest.

"It seems like that, but we'll stay over night and keep watch and see if anything else happens." Naru said standing up.

"Well if it turns out to be much more than you thought, this is father Brown he's from Australia." The principle introduced.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Father brown said with a bright smile.

"You look young to be a priest." Mai stated looking from him to the principle to him.

"I just turned 19. You now your stuff." John said still smiling.

"Yep graduated at the top of my class at the age of 14 and then collage two years later." Mai beamed with a bright smile.

"Wow kid your smart." Monk said with a smile.

"So Naru, what are we going to do today?" Mai asked changing topics.

"Thank god you've showed up. I've been having headaches all week." A girl walked up to them.

* * *

Ghost: so ive changed the plot a bit but its fine and I am going to put "Blind" and "Mai and Naru are WHAT?!" on hold for a bit if you have any ideas for them pm me and i may or may use them. Thank R&amp;R and love you always


	3. Short ch

Ghost: hey guys I'm here once again  
I'm sorry for not updating since next year

* * *

Recap

"Thank god you've showed up. I've been having headaches all week." A girl walked up to them

"Your just seeking attention. Your not really a medium." Ayako said looking at her with a smirk.

"Hey leave her alone she may be lying but she's just a latent physic so leave her alone." Mai yelled at Ayako like a mother scolding her child.

"Are you sure Mai?" Naru asked her.

"I'm as sure as you going on a date with your reflection." Mai teased but still in a serious tone. Everyone else snickered except for the girl and Naru who glared at Mai.

"Well, I believe you if your that sure, but I have one test to prove it." Naru said still glaring at Mai and she only smiled her brightest at him.

Time Skip

"Alright Mai And Kuroda sit down. Brown-San the lights." Naru told them and they sat down. John turned the lights off and Naru turned on this orb that glowed red like the color of fresh blood. (Sorry for the example I just thought of the best one and this was it) "Watch the light and breath with it. Inhale, Exhale. Inhale and Exhale." Naru said in a low, calm voice. Mai started to get sleepy as he said the next line. "Tonight at the old school building in the first classroom on the second floor a chair will move." He then turned off the light and John turned the lights on. "Thank you for participating. You may go now." Kuroda and John left leaving Mai Naru alone.

"Do you need help this afternoon?" Mai asked yawning and looking at him.

"No you go home I'll have Brown-San and Takugawa-San to help me." He said as finished putting the orb thingy up. (Sorry I don't remember what's it called)

"Will you at least come see me later?" Mai asked biting her lip worried he would say that he's to busy.

"Sounds like a plan." Was all he said and then he started walking down the hall and Mai walked back to her class. The rest of the day went by like a breeze and soon Mai went home.

Time Skip

Mai was meditating to keep her powers under control when someone knocked on her door. It scared her a bit but she recovered quickly and opened the door. "Hey Naru." Mai said opening the door a bit wider so he could come in. "Come in and have a seat. I'll make some tea." Mai said closing the door behind him. As Mai headed to the kitchen Naru sat on the couch And waited. As Mai was making tea she started to hum a tune her mother used to hum when she made tea. It was a dark tune but it could calm someone down. Mai finished Making tea and brought the tea out to the living room and placed it on the coffee table in front of Naru. Naru grabbed a cup and took a sip as he thanked Mai.

"Have you visited Gene lately?" Naru said

* * *

Ghost: I am super dooper ultra sorry that this is short but between school and homework and acutely trying to spend time with my family is hard and also im helping a friend out shes new to FanFic and so im helping her out a bit u can look her up her name is Danibear87 she hasnt uploaded her story yet but when she dose ill tell u guys because she is an awesome writer the thing is she is writing supernatural fanfic and i strongly suggest you look her up and as always love you guys and sorry again for it being short


End file.
